ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
2:6 - Afternoon - Eli
Kali the Heterophobe11/06/2018 Ahti is walking the school ground when they spot Angel. "Oh hello, you're a very big feline!" Ezra the Floofmaster11/06/2018 Angel simply rolls over in the patch of sun she claimed Kali the Heterophobe11/06/2018 Ahti comes closer, "Hello, I'm ahti!" For unknown reasons, cats really seem to enjoy the scent of Itharii, and licking them. Ezra the Floofmaster11/06/2018 Angel comes closer to Ahti and sniffs them Kali the Heterophobe11/06/2018 Ahti lets Angel sniff them. "Do you want to be friends? I've never had a feline friend before."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster11/06/2018 Angel continues to sniff then curls up close to Ahti. Eli calls out for her, "Angel!" Kali the Heterophobe11/06/2018 Ahti carefully extends a hand to touch Angel. Their eyes go wide upon touch her fur. "You're very soft!" "I've never touched a feline before, are you all like this?" Ezra the Floofmaster11/06/2018 Angel lets herself be pet, Eli calls out again, then sees her. "There you are!" They run up to Ahti and Angel Kali the Heterophobe11/06/2018 "Hello!" Ahti says, they give Eli a weird forced smile. "Is this your feline?" Ezra the Floofmaster11/06/2018 "Yeah!" Eli picks Angel up and she lets them. "Her name is Angel. Was she bothering you?" Kali the Heterophobe11/06/2018 "Oh no. I'd just never seen such a big feline!" (how big is Eli atm?) Ezra the Floofmaster11/06/2018 (Normal) "She's mainly fur." Eli laughs Kali the Heterophobe11/06/2018 "But she's so big and long!" "Do all felines have fur that feels so soft?" Ezra the Floofmaster11/06/2018 "No there are plenty of cats with short or even no fur." Kali the Heterophobe11/06/2018 Ahti's mouth hangs open. "I'm very happy to have met you big feline!" Ezra the Floofmaster11/06/2018 "Her name is Angel. And uh... mines... Eli by the way." Eli is more nervous when it comes to introducing themself Kali the Heterophobe11/06/2018 "I'm Ahti!" They say, then they awkwardly offers a hand, remembering that humans like to touch hands. Ezra the Floofmaster11/06/2018 Eli shakes their hand, "So, uh, you're an Itharii right?" Kali the Heterophobe11/06/2018 Ahti nods. "I am!" "I've never met so many humans before!" Ahti let's out a little wun. They say human as hooman Ezra the Floofmaster11/06/2018 Eli giggles at their pronunciation "Well I've never met an Itharii before so I guess we're even." Kali the Heterophobe11/06/2018 Ahti wuns, louder this time. "We could be friends!" "I like making new friends" Ezra the Floofmaster11/06/2018 "Sure!" Eli smiles Kali the Heterophobe11/06/2018 The wunning only grows stronger, Ahti hugs Eli. "You too, big feline, we could be friends! Maybe you could meet Tsun!" Ezra the Floofmaster11/06/2018 "Tsun?" Kali the Heterophobe11/06/2018 "He's my little Iravi boy!" Ahti says, quite excited November 7, 2018 Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "Iravi? Is that an Itharii pet?" Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 Ahti nods. "They're like earth lizards!" Ahti says, "but they're very nice and cuddly." Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "I'd love to meet Tsun." Eli smiles Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 "I can go get him!" Ahti suggests with a wun. Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "Okay!" Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 Ahti starts running, it's neither graceful or very fast. Thankfully their house isn't very far. When they come back, they have a small frilled lizard head hanging out of their coat. Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "Aww hes cute." Eli leans into him. They let Angel down while Ahti was gone and Angel is napping nearby. Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 Tsun tries to smell Eli. Ahti lets them go and they slip out of their coat, their back runs from red, orange and yellow like a little sunset. They climb onto Eli. "He's very nice!" Ahti says. Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "Aw he is." Eli loves as theg hesitantly pet him, worried about petting him wrong Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 "He likes it behind the frills." Ahti says. Meanwhile, Tsun looks for a way inside of Eli's clothes. Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 Eli scratches behind his frills, not mindinv as he tries to slip into their sweater Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 "I think he's a little cold." Ahti says. "They're... I don't know the english word... They don't make their own heat." Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "Cold-blooded?" Eli says, helping Tsun under their sweater Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 "Maybe?" Ahti says, tilting their head. Tsun let their head poke out Eli's sweater. "He likes to be like that when I got out." Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 Eli scratches behind his frills, "He is so cute!" Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 Tsun makes some little muscial notes as Eli scratch his sweet spot. Ahti nods. "I'm very glad to have him!" Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 Eli smiles. Angel gets jealous of people gushing over not her and comes over, meowing for attention Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 Ahti squats down to Angel's level. "Hello again big feline!" He turns to Eli. "How do I pet the nice feline?" Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "She likes head scratches but honestly most ways to pet she'll accept." Eli laughs Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 Ahti wuns and starts to pet Angel. It's hard to scratch without nails Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 Angel purrs and comes closer to Ahti Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 "You are very soft." Ahti mutters in amazement. Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "It's one of the reasons i wanted a Maine coon. They are such soft cats." Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 "Is that like a racoon?" Ahti asks. "I have heard of these coons when I was researching this country!" Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "Maine coons were originally a cat racoon crossbreed." Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 "Ooooooh." Ahti says. Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 Eli grins. "So how do you like it here?" Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 "It's amazing! I've never met so many humans, they're very nice! There's Rowan, Allen, Caroline, she gives me food, and Gabirle and many more!" Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "Gabriel? My classes Gabriel? Little pink boy?" Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 Ahti nods. "You know him?" Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "Yeah he's really nice! I wanna kill that 'Papa' of his though." Eli's face gets angrier than it normally does for a moment(edited) Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 "Did his titi do something bad?" Ahti asks, quite clueless. Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "Yeah... has he not said anything about his 'Papa' to you?" Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 "Just that he misses his titi?" Ahti says Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "Well... from what he says its pretty clear he was horribly abusive to Gabriel... even if Gabriel disagrees." Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 Ahti lets out a hiss. "He did what?" Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "I think he's in jail for what he did to Gabriel..." Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 "Why would a titi be mean to their little one?" Ahti says with a whine. Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "I don't know..." Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 Ahti hugs Eli, whining quite loudly. Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 Eli stiffens at the suddeness of the hug then hugs back, "Its okay. Gabriel's got us to protect him now." Eli smiles, deciding to be better friends with Gabriel. Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 Ahti keeps holding onto Eli for a moment. Tsun licks their head gently. Ahti lets out an odd giggle "Tsuuun!" Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 Eli giggles too. Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 Ahti lets go. "It's getting cold." Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "Yeah I'm sure you should get Tsun inside." Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 Ahti does a little whistle. "Come here, boy!" Tsun wiggles out of Eli,s sweater and leaps over to Ahti. Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 Eli picks Angel up again Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 "Bye bye, big feline! It was nice meeting you!" Ahti says. "And you two Eli!" Ezra the Floofmaster11/07/2018 "Nice to meet you! Bye bye." Eli waves starting back towards the class 4 building Kali the Heterophobe11/07/2018 Ahti also leaves, talking to Tsun about the nice human they met Category:Roleplay Category:Class 3 Roleplay Category:Ahti Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay Category:Eli Roleplay